Mobile electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets or personal digital assistants (PDAs) have enabled greater productivity and have improved quality of life. PDAs enable users the ability to track appointment schedules, store notes, edit text documents, and the ability to interact with other computer-based applications. Mobile telephone handsets have generally been employed solely for telecommunication, however since the advent of the Internet mobile telephone handsets have been endowed with other abilities and services. For example, mobile telephone handsets may include services for text messaging and browsing Internet-based content. However, user experience may be limited by insufficient computing resources of the mobile device and by limited bandwidth of the networks.